mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Las aventuras de Super Mario Bros. 3
Las Aventuras de Super Hermanos Mario es una serie de animación canadiense basada en el videojuego de Super Mario Bros. 3. Fue transmitida por la NBC, como parte del capitán N: El Maestro de Juego, del 8 de thumb|266pxseptiembre de 1990 y el 1 de diciembre 1990. La caricatura muestra a Mario, Luigi, la Princesa Peach, Toad y la lucha contra el rey Koopa y su Koopalings en su nave calamidad, cuyos nombres difieren de sus nombres originales en el juego de vídeo. En el programa, se llaman: *Trampas Koopa (Larry) - Un diminuto Koopa, sin embargo, un intrigante, puro hasta la médula y no puede pronunciar la p y suena como f. *Bocota Koopa (Morton), llamado Bocota en el doblaje latino - tenía una tendencia a constantemente de hablar sobre cualquier y todas las situaciones *Kootie Pie Koopa (Wendy) - la única mujer y una niña malcriada *Hop Koopa (Iggy) - el más joven de los gemelos, amaba meterse en problemas *Brabucon (Roy) Koopa (Roy) - lucía un par constante de gafas de sol, y era básicamente el matón del grupo por su nombre. *Hip Koopa (Lemmy) - el segundo gemelo, básicamente propensos al mal como el hip *Chiflis Von Koopa (Ludwig von Koopa), llamado Chiflis en el doblaje latino e Insólito en el doblaje español- Aparentemente, el mayor de los hijos, y había algo de un personaje científico loco, y se deleitaba en la creación de invenciones para que el Rey Koopa pueda tratar de connquistar el Reino Champiñón y es el mayor de los niños Koopa Ninguna explicación oficial fue dado nunca al cambio de nombre. Mientras que su razón es disputada entre los aficionados, la mayoría de acuerdo en que la explicación más probable es que la DIC, la empresa que hizo el programa, no tienen acceso a sus nombres reales durante la producción del espectáculo, ya que estaban utilizando la versión japonesa de Super Mario Bros. 3 ''como referencia. En el juego, los niños Koopa no fueron originalmente llamada (por lo general se denomina simplemente como "niños Koopa") hasta que fue traída en los EE.UU. para Inglés localización, poco antes de ''Las Aventuras de Super Mario Bros. 3, salió al aire. Dada la enorme cantidad de tiempo que toma para animar un dibujo animado, sería muy difícil hacer los dibujos animados en un tiempo tan corto, que necesitan más de un año. Para dar cabida a esto, el hecho-se han añadido los nombres en su lugar, cada instalación de su personalidad o de una obra de teatro en el sonido. Al ver la caricatura, parece que DiC nunca fue informado de los add-on. Curiosamente, se añadieron los nombres de la versión americana del juego (Chiflisvon Koopa" o se refiera a Rey Koopa como " Bowser "), que puede haber sido una de última hora intento de hacer que los dibujos animados se sienten más como la versión de EE.UU. del juego. DiC probable mantenido los nombres de mostrar para evitar la confusión entre los espectadores y para evitar la gran cantidad de los gastos de re-animar el show completo para dar cabida a esto. Al igual que la serie de Mario anteriores de dibujos animados, la animación fue hecha por Sei joven Animation Co., Ltd, sin embargo, esta serie fue co-producido por Reteitalia SPA, por lo tanto, las ligeras diferencias en el diseño de personajes. Dado que el programa estaba basado en''Super Mario Bros. 3, a los enemigos y power-ups se observa también en el programa. Además de ser más fiel al juego de Mario, la serie se le dio un sentido establecido de la continuidad, algo que la serie anterior carecía. El espectáculo fue también conocida por tener muchos de sus episodios establecidos en "el mundo real", con "reales" los seres humanos que aparecen de vez en cuando. Los episodios se llevó a cabo en lugares como Londres, París, Venecia, Nueva York, Cabo Cañaveral, Los Angeles, e incluso Washington DC. Un memorable episodio, titulado "7 continentes para 7 Koopas"fue acerca de los siete niños Koopa invadiendo cada uno de los siete continentes. Esta caricatura fue demostrado en la hora de duración''Captain y Las Aventuras de Super Mario Bros. 3''junto con la segunda temporada de''Captain N: The Game Master . Todas las transmisiones más de la serie separaba de capitán''N''.'' Episodios #Reptiles en el jardín de las rosas (Reptiles in the Rose Garden) #Los tramposos, mentirosos e intrigantes Koopas ninja gigantes (Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas) #Mima a tu mami momia, Mario (Mind Your Mummy Mommy, Mario) #La bella Kootie Pie (The Beauty of Kootie) #La princesa Seta para la presidencia (Princess Toadstool for President) #Nunca Koopa-confies en un Koopa (Never Koop a Koopa) #Reinado tormentoso (Reign Storm) #Pequeños diablillos viajan en el tiempo (Toddler Terrors of Time Travel) #Papzilla (Dadzilla) #Los Enmascarados Demoledores (Tag Team Trouble) #¡Qué hermano! (Oh, Brother!) #Las desventuras del Buen Fontanero (Misadventure of Mighty Plumber) #Una aventura totalmente mágica (A Toadally Magical Adventure) #Desventuras de unas niñeras (Misadventures in Babysitting) #Bailen Koopa (Do the Koopa) #Kootie Pie y el Rock'n Roll (Kootie Pie Rocks) #Rumores de hongo (Mush-Rumors) #La sirena fea (The Ugly Mermaid) #Enemigo público número uno (Crimes R Us) #La vida es dificil (Life's Ruff) #Todo el mundo arriba (Up, Up, and a Koopa) #7 continentes para 7 Koopas (7 Continents for 7 Koopas) #Colores verdaderos (True Colors) #Recicla Koopa (Recycled Koopa) #La amenaza a Venecia (The Venice Menace) #Súper Koopa (Super Koopa) Items *Estrella *Bloque ? *Moneda *Super Hoja *Flor de Fuego *Disfraz Bota *Traje Tanooki *Traje Rana *Ala - P *Disfraz de Koopa (similar al Traje Martillo) Reparto Actor original *Walker Boone - Mario *Tony Rosato - Luigi *Tracey Moore - Princesa Seta *John Stocker - Toad (Honguito en el doblaje latino) *Harvey Atkin - Rey Koopa *James Rankin - Trampas Koopa *Dan Hennessey - Bocota Koopa *Paulina Gillis - Kootie Pie Koopa *Gordon Masten - Bravucon Koopa *Michael Stark - Chiflis Von Koopa *Tara Strong - Hip y Hop Koopa *Louise Vallance - Bailarin Calamidad *Ernie Anderson - Introduccion de Narrador *Frank Welker, Ed Gilbert, Charlie Adler, Russi Taylor, Wayne Robson, Ronnie Schell, Patti Deutsch, Dana Hill, Paul Kreppel, Brad Garrett, Susan Silo, Rick Dees, Brian Cummings, Jeff Bergman, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward y Michael Bell - Voces Adicionales Talento Artístico (Doblaje de Los Angeles) *Víctor Mares - Mario *Manuel Cabral - Luigi *Rocío Robledo - Princesa Toadstool *José Archimides - Bravucón Koopa *Juan Alfonso Carralero - Principe Hugo *Guillermo Romano - Rey del Mundo deHielo *Jesús Brock - Rey Koopa/Roy Koopa/Chiflis/Narrador *Leyla Horne - Kootie Pie/Hip/Hop Doblaje de España En España, la serie fue emitida por Tele 5, con actores de doblaje como Carlos Revilla y Ángel Ejido, famosos por interpretar las voces de Homero y Abe Simpson respectivamente. Actualmente la serie, junto con la siguiente Super Mario World, se emite en KidsCo España con un nuevo doblaje. Categoría:Series de televisión